


Vakarieniauti

by Voracity



Series: Un jour, la suite viendra~ [6]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Beverly Katz is the Best, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Minor Will Graham, Pansexual Character
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: Héraklès Karpusi, professeur de sport à l'académie du FBI, est recruté par Jack Crawford qui souhaite utiliser son « talent ». Il peut, en effet, « se mettre dans la peau » de n'importe quel sujet et le comprendre, au prix de sévères migraines et d'une asociabilité prononcée.Hellas, ne bénéficiant pas encore du statut d'Agent Spécial, doit obtenir l'approbation d'un psychiatre pour intervenir sur le terrain. Son suivi est donc confié au Dr Hannibal Lecter par Crawford, qui souhaite garder cette collaboration discrète en évitant de faire appel à un psychologue du FBI. Il est alors loin de se douter que ce fin gastronome aux manières impeccables est en fait le meurtrier le plus recherché de Baltimore. Hannibal Lecter tente alors de briser la carapace de son patient afin de façonner un nouveau chef-d'œuvre.
Relationships: Greece (Hetalia)/ Hannibal Lecter
Series: Un jour, la suite viendra~ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082309





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **Bonjour bonjour~**
> 
> **J'ai écrit ce texte pour Foire à l'OS, avec Allemagne dans le rôle d'Hannibal. Mais ça m'a donné envie de le reprendre pour remettre ce cher docteur à sa vraie place et de les faire jouer tous les deux.**
> 
> **Le texte original est "Abendessen", "dîner" en allemand, alors je l'ai passé au lituanien pour cette version :)**
> 
> **Disclaimers : - L'univers de Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.**
> 
> **\- L'univers de la série BBC Hannibal appartient à Thomas Harris.**
> 
> **\- Le résumé a été piqué à celui de la série, sur Wikipédia.**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

Hannibal prit un couteau et capta la lumière avec, observant le fil de la lame afin de s'assurer de son tranchant.

Ses lèvres frémirent un instant avant qu'ils ne l'abatte sur les pièces de viande bien rouge qui patientaient sur la planche à découper. Non loin, les poêles frémissaient de brassées de légumes, d'oignons et de thyms, embaumant la cuisine de ce fumet délicat qui rappelait l'ancien temps, quand la nourriture était le fruit d'un dur labeur et non le résultat d'un ouvre-boîte.

Malgré qu'il se soit attelé à un pareil ouvrage depuis de nombreuses minutes, sa chemise blanche restait aussi immaculée que son sobre tablier gris où pas un pli ne subsistait. Ses cheveux étaient impeccables et les muscles de son visage bruissaient à peine tant sa concentration était grande.

En-dehors des bruits habituels d'une cuisine, il y avait aussi un poste radio qui était réglé sur une station diffusant de vieux airs intemporels.

Aujourd'hui n'était pas n'importe quel jour, tout comme ce repas n'était pas n'importe lequel.

En effet, Héraklès avait accepté son invitation à dîner pour une fois. Il avait donc cessé de se cacher derrière les excuses les plus stupides et avait répondu positivement.

Parce que oui, « Caporal s'est cassé une patte, je dois le surveiller » n'était pas une excuse convenable lorsque le docteur Lecter vous conviait à l'un de ses fabuleux dîners.

Mais bon, la victoire n'en était que plus réconfortante et digne de s'en vanter, ainsi.

Repenser à la carrure musclée et à la peau basanée apporta un sourire rêveur au psychiatre qui posa son couteau au profit d'un petit bol de sel dont il saupoudra les tranches avec attention.

Ce repas devait être encore meilleur que les autres. Il semblait être… divin !

Digne du nom que portait ce séduisant jeune homme.

Et tant pis si ça le gênait, comme c'était le cas toutes les autres fois. Ce n'était que plus amusant de voir ce grand gaillard rosir légèrement, baisser les yeux et ronchonner en tout sens. Généralement, en grec.

Ce détail était la cerise sur le gâteau. Bien que ce fut plus par héritage familial que par pulsion intellectuelle, le fait qu'il ait la connaissance de cette langue était un atout non négligeable, une saveur nouvelle qu'il avait dégusté dans son cabinet de consultation, un verre de vin capiteux à la main et un Karpusi ne sachant plus où se mettre. Jusqu'à ce qu'une de ses nombreuses crises ne survienne.

Sa narcolepsie en surprenait plus d'un. Ça le fauchait subitement, sans signe avant-coureur, pouvant parfois le couper au milieu d'une phrase. Qu'il poursuivra sitôt réveillé.

C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'avait pas réussi à obtenir le statut d'Agent Spécial. Encore plus instable que ce professeur en criminologie, Will Graham. Il paraissait si… mollasson, qu'il était parfois difficile de penser qu'il portait le moindre intérêt aux enquêtes ou que les scènes macabres lui tiraient la plus petite larme.

Mais Hannibal savait.

En faveur de sa place de psychiatre officieusement attitrée, il avait fait plus que gratter la surface, il l'avait détruit à coup de masse. Et il s'était engouffré dans la faille, tissant des toiles où il espérait le piéger.

Ce dîner n'était qu'une parmi d'autres. Vivement la prochaine.

* * *

-Mais combien de chats possédez-vous actuellement ?

-Pas la moindre idée, avoua Héraklès. Ils vivent leurs vies, viennent et repartent. Je ne suis pas leur maître. Du moins, pas le seul. Mais on ne peut pas leur réclamer une fidélité qu'on ne possède pas non plus.

-Voudriez-vous dire que vous pensez que l'Homme n'est pas fait pour être fidèle ?

Les iris verts se firent songeurs alors qu'il reposa sa fourchette sans toucher à la viande qui s'y trouvait, tout à sa réponse.

Quelques éclairs de tristesses traversèrent son visage et ses yeux.

-Je ne souhaitais pas réveiller en vous de mauvais souvenirs. Pardonnez mon outrecuidance, souffla Hannibal, sincèrement navré.

Par compassion, il avança la main, serrant la sienne afin de démontrer son réconfort. Encore une autre toile de tendue.

-Malgré tous vos efforts, le passé reste ce qu'il est. Ce n'est rien. Peut-être n'était-ce pas la bonne personne.

-Est-ce que cela existe seulement ?

Hannibal soupira théâtralement, remuant son vin dans son verre à pied et le porta à ses lèvres, cachant ainsi le sourire calculateur qu'il affichait suite au rictus que présentait son… ami ? Futur dîner ?

-Il suffit d'y croire, j'imagine.

Le rictus devint un vrai sourire qui métamorphosa presque le visage habituellement boudeur et somnolent du jeune homme. Il répéta tout bas la phrase de son thérapeute, comme un mantra.

Bien malgré lui, Hannibal fixa cette bouche se mouvoir sur chaque mot, presque érotique, le vert s'intensifiant.

Dans sa main, son verre se fêla.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **Et voilà le vrai premier chapitre, si je puis dire, en comparaison avec le précédent qui était donc une réutilisation.**
> 
> **Tout comme Hellas, je préfère la sculpture mais, au fond, je reste peu empathique avec les œuvres d'art ^^'**
> 
> **Bieke Bonnefoy : Belgique / Jan : Pays-Bas**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

Héraklès camoufla un bâillement derrière les pages d'un livre épais qu'il consultait depuis bientôt une heure.

La bibliothèque universitaire était plongée dans un silence relatif, uniquement dérangé par les pages tournées et les murmures des étudiants. C'était d'un ennui mortel, mais bon… C'était aussi un lieu de savoir.

Et, le savoir, c'était le pouvoir.

Actuellement, le seul pouvoir que possédait l'ouvrage qu'il consultait était de le faire enchaîner les bâillements. C'était déjà mieux que rien, mais ça ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer.

Quelques étudiants qu'il connaissait de vue le surveillaient du coin de l'œil, s'attendant à le ramasser à tout moment.

Le professeur de sport avait sa petite réputation à travers l'académie, il n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention, mais il n'y avait qu'à se rappeler l'une des premières phrases prononcées par Beverly Katz à son encontre.

« Dis donc, vous êtes aussi bien foutu que le prétend la rumeur ! Ça vous dirait un dîner ? »

(Il avait dû décliner, pratiquement paniqué, alors que les collègues de la demoiselle cachaient à grand-peine leur amusement).

Les yeux rivés sur les caractères d'imprimerie, Héraklès prenait des notes d'une main hésitante.

Jack Crawford l'avait contacté quelques jours plus tôt, pour une nouvelle enquête. Les images hantaient ses songes, troublant son rythme de sommeil, augmentant les risques de narcolepsie.

\- « L'art à la Renaissance » ? Je t'ignorais cet intérêt…

Une voix douce, des yeux verts, des mèches blondes… Bieke Bonnefoy.

\- Bonjour Bieke, la salua-t-il timidement.

Son sourire est si resplendissant qu'il a l'impression d'être ébloui, des flashs éclatants dans son champs de vision, le temps qu'elle s'asseye à ses côtés, lui prenant l'ouvrage des mains.

\- Tu as changé de spécialité ?

\- Pas aux dernières nouvelles. Je m'informe…

\- Bien sûr… Aucun rapport avec ça ?

Elle glissa un journal ouvert à une page en particulier qu'elle pianoté sans regarder, contemplant le tableau.

Il s'en empara, rechaussant ses lunettes.

Sur le mauvais papier de l'hebdomadaire, une photo très sombre montrait plusieurs silhouettes dont celle carrée d'épaules du professeur.

\- Ce n'est pas mon meilleur profil, marmonna-t-il.

\- Oh je crois que pouvoir te mater les fesses pour la modique somme de trois dollars compense largement.

Heureusement qu'elle était toujours dans sa contemplation, elle rata ainsi le léger rougissement de son collègue.

L'article qui présentait l'image n'annonçait rien de nouveau, rappelant la présence de l'Éventreur de Chesapeake et ses sanglantes œuvres.

\- Quel gâchis d'encre, soupira-t-il en le lui rendant. Tant de lignes pour tant de vent…

Elle lui rendit son catalogue, en échange.

\- Quel gâchis de salive pour noyer le poisson, le taquina-t-elle. Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire, hein ?

Malgré son ton léger et son sourire complice, il n'eut aucun mal à discerner l'ombre dans ses yeux.

\- Que faisais-tu là-bas ? Je croyais t'avoir expressément interdit de poursuivre cette voie…

Son visage s'était crispé en une grimace triste qui le fait trembler intérieurement. Il n'a jamais été capable d'en détourner les yeux.

Alors, il prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre la parole.

-J'ai fait un marché avec Crawford. Je quitterai tout avant d'atteindre mes limites. En plus, il ne m'aime pas, tu le sais bien, il réduira autant que possible nos entrevues.

Mais c'était évident qu'elle ne le croyait pas.

\- Que cherches-tu dans ces horreurs ? Soupira-t-elle finalement.

Il remportait cette manche.

\- Que ressens-tu face à cette peinture ?

\- « Vénus endormie, Giorgione », lut-elle. De la douceur, je dirais… un peu de candeur, de naïveté ?

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je préfère la sculpture, répliqua-t-il à son regard interrogateur.

Il posa une photo à la place de l'œuvre.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- C'est… Oh mon Dieu…

Une jeune femme à la peau albâtre et sans défaut était langoureusement allongée sur un drap blanc. Ses cheveux acajous étaient coiffés en arrière, libérant son visage et permettant d'apercevoir son air apaisé, comme si elle dormait. Une main était pudiquement pliée sur son pubis, cachant son sexe à la vue de Bieke.

\- C'est la dernière victime de l'Éventreur ? Chuchota-t-elle.

\- Absolument. J'ai vérifié, il a respecté scrupuleusement l'œuvre originale. Aucune différence.

_Si on oublie la langue absente, bien sûr._

\- On la croirait réellement vivante, souffla son amie, partagée entre la douleur et l'émerveillement.

\- C'est magnifique, déclara-t-il. Chaque scène de crime est une œuvre d'art. Ce ne sont pas des profilers dont ils ont besoin, c'est de critiques d'art.

Elle lui offrit un sourire timide, partagée entre l'humour de son ami et le dégoût de la mise en scène.

\- Si tu continues de l'encenser en public, tu vas finir derrière les barreaux ou des murs capitonnés…

Ses mots l'apaisèrent quelque peu.

C'était une menace dont il était coutumier. Elle n'avait jamais été mise en application, fort heureusement, mais elle restait réelle.

\- Désolé.

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui tapoter la main avant de le quitter, retournant à ses affaires.

* * *

\- Bieke est comme une sœur pour moi, décréta Héraklès.

Mais Beverly ne le croyait pas. Et quand elle ne vous croyait pas, il fallait s'accrocher ! Elle pouvait parfois être pire que son propre cousin Francis.

\- Tu la couves du regard, à d'autres.

Elle l'avait isolé de l'équipe en l'invitant à un café tout proche sous l'excuse fallacieuse d'échanger leurs notes sur les précédents meurtres perpétrés par l'Éventreur.

Elle avait tenu le temps que leurs commandes leur soient servies.

\- J'ai eu des sentiments pour elle, finit-il par concéder à contre-cœur.

Il cacha son sourire dans son chocolat chaud pendant qu'elle exultait de joie suite à sa victoire.

\- Et tu ne t'es jamais déclaré ? Pourquoi ? T'es plutôt sexy, avec des bras forts, des yeux magnifiques, et…

\- Beverly ? Tu t'éparpilles. Et tu baves.

Il ne cacha pas son sourire, cette fois, alors qu'elle vérifiait ses dires.

\- Si le physique suffisait pour que les couples durent, les chirurgiens auraient plus de travail.

\- Ils en ont déjà bien assez, crois-moi.

Un petit silence s'installa alors qu'ils sirotaient leurs boissons.

\- Tu ne connais pas Bieke, reprit-il.

\- Parle-moi d'elle, alors. Elle a un défaut qui te coupe toute envie ? Oui, c'est ça ! Laisse-moi deviner… Elle ronfle ? Elle verse le lait _avant_ les céréales ? Elle est secrètement amoureuse des One Direction ?

Emportée par sa fougue, elle ne le laissa pas en placer une, listant tout un tas de raisons plus ou moins possibles pour leur non mise en couple, amusant son collègue. Il appuya son coude sur la table, sa tête dans sa main et attendit qu'elle respire afin de reprendre la parole.

\- Rien de tout ça. Elle a un frère.

C'était assez absurde pour qu'elle se taise deux secondes, histoire de traiter l'information.

\- Il lui interdit d'avoir un petit-ami ? C'est ridicule, elle est bien assez grande pour faire ses propres choix ! Ou alors, il ne t'aime pas ? Il t'a menacé ?

Un rire bref le secoua, la coupant de nouveau.

\- Rien de tout ça ! Jan est quelqu'un de bien.

\- Alors, pourquoi ? Quel rapport avec lui si il n'est pas un obstacle à votre relation ?

Un peu sadiquement -une petite vengeance pour l'avoir piégé dans ce café- il attendit qu'elle reprenne une gorgée de son café.

\- J'ai couché avec lui.

L'effet fut immédiat, elle s'étouffa pendant qu'il demandait un verre d'eau à la serveuse.

\- Tu ne t'y attendais pas ?

Son air faussement angélique ne la trompa pas, mais elle passa outre, c'était de bonne guerre, après tout.

\- Tu es bi ? Finit-elle par articuler.

\- Pan, en fait. Fait gaffe, tes cheveux traînent dans ta tasse.

Si Héraklès adorait la tête que faisaient les gens lorsqu'il statuait son orientation sexuelle, il détestait par contre devoir répondre aux questions qui en découlait.

Heureusement, Beverly était cultivée et intelligente. Elle se contenta d'essuyer ses cheveux et de glousser.

\- Et tu ne veux pas comparer entre le frère et la sœur ?

\- Lily, enfin !

Ils cachèrent leurs gloussements dans leurs serviettes en papier, leurs derniers éclats ayant attiré l'attention sur eux.

\- Plus sérieusement, c'est à cause de ça que tu te refuses de lui parler à cœur ouvert ?

\- Peut-être aussi le fait que j'ai mal vécu ma rupture avec Jan, concéda-t-il.

\- T'as une photo ?

\- Évidemment.

Les instants qui suivirent ne furent pas plus professionnels que ceux qui les avaient précédés. En effet, ils les passèrent à glousser, à montrer des photos de leurs cas et échanger des anecdotes sur eux. Et leur nombre, d'un côté comme de l'autre, était assez impressionnant.

\- Non, toute l'équipe de Lacrosse ?

\- Fallait bien fêter la victoire convenablement !

\- Argument irréfutable !

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le commerce, une nouvelle complicité était née entre eux.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **Hannibal n'est pas simple à écrire. En plus, j'ai regardé la série il y a un moment (et je n'ai pas eu le courage de regarder la dernières saison).**
> 
> **J'espère que ça va aller pour vous ^^'**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

Héraklès fit la rencontre du Dr Hannibal un peu par hasard.

Malgré que sa carte de visite soit passée approximativement dix fois à la machine à laver, au fond d'une de ses poches, il n'avait jamais fait l'effort de décrocher le téléphone pour le contacter.

Peut-être par paresse, procrastination ou par crainte.

Même si il savait ô combien pourrait être libérateur des séances de thérapie, il avait tendance à y aller à reculons.

Bon, le fait que le dernier était un crétin obtus et intolérant au possible n'aidait sans doute pas…

Il s'était alors promis de se renseigner sur ses praticiens, la prochaine fois.

Mais Héraklès ne se voyait pas demander à Jack si le Dr Lecter était « pan-friendly », en s'assurant qu'il ne croit pas qu'il l'interrogeait sur son amour des batteries de cuisine.

Alors, quand le psychiatre lui fut présente, il se ferma presque automatiquement, ce qui ne parut pas l'émouvoir.

Une poignée de mains fut échangée avec quelques banalités, mais ils eurent rapidement à se détourner l'un de l'autre. La soirée était suffisamment somptueuse pour les séparer.

Ils se croisèrent à nouveau au buffet où le professeur fixait les vins comme si ils l'avaient insulté.

\- Besoin de conseils ? Se proposa une voix à sa droite.

\- Plutôt d'un café, si je veux tenir le reste de la nuit, mais vu la grimace méprisante du serveur, il ne me reste plus que les fonds de bouteille.

Il se servit au hasard en ayant une pensée pour son cousin œnologue qui avait tenté d'éduquer son palais.

\- Vous cherchiez quelque chose, Dr Lecter, ou vous surveillez les bouteilles de vin ? Lança-t-il.

Définitivement, il n'aimait pas ça.

\- Il se trouve que vos collègues m'aient énormément parlé de vous, je pensais plus juste de continuer avec vous.

Héraklès ne répondit pas, tout entier à son verre.

\- Vous êtes professeurs à l'académie du FBI, de ce qui m'a été rapporté.

\- Professeur de sport. Et vous êtes psychiatre. J'ai aussi fait mes fiches.

Il n'était pas fan des fouineurs.

Le reste de la réception fut assez floue. Que ce soit due au vin ou à la somnolence, il n'en savait trop rien. Bieke l'avait sortie d'une crise de narcolepsie et l'avait guidé jusqu'à un balcon où il leur avait nommé les étoiles pour lui faire plaisir. Ils avaient alors débattu sur les mythes qui y étaient reliés avant qu'elle ne finisse presque par s'endormir sur son épaule.

\- Intéressante conversation, si il en est.

Pas de sursaut mais un regard furieux, contraste saisissant avec sa nonchalance habituelle.

\- Je ne vous espionnais pas, se défendit l'intrus. J'étais juste sorti prendre l'air, à la base.

\- Et vous avez perçu le chant des sirènes ? Répliqua-t-il narquoisement. Je vous rassure, je ne vous dévorerai pas, la chair humaine n'est pas à mon goût. Bonne soirée Dr Lecter.

Et sans un regard supplémentaire, il quitta le balcon, embarquant son amie avec lui.

Il a tôt fait de passer au vestiaire récupérer leurs affaires et de quitter les lieux. Il avait des cours à donner dans quelques heures.

Resté seul, Hannibal n'eut plus à cacher son amusement.

La chair humaine n'était pas à son goût ? Il n'avait juste jamais été invité à un de ses célèbres dîners. On verra bien si il n'allait pas changer d'avis !

Le psychiatre fit rouler ses articulations afin de ne pas briser son verre. L'inconvenance et l'impolitesse de ce professeur lui avaient donné des pulsions meurtrières.

Machinalement, il l'ajouta à son répertoire mental.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à prendre son mal en patience. Et, ça tombait bien, la patience était une fleur qu'il cultivait avec délicatesse.

De son ouïe affûtée, il n'eut aucun mal à percevoir le moteur ronronnant quitter les jardins et disparaître sur la route.

Une nouvelle proie était entrée dans l'arène.

* * *

Sa voix basse résonnait sur le terrain alors qu'il invitait les élèves à donner de leur mieux.

Il allait bientôt falloir leur distribuer des notes. Ça l'épuisait d'avance…

Comment pouvait-on déterminer ce que valait quelqu'un, avec toutes ces données à prendre en compte ?

Cette facette de son métier était vraiment ce qu'il aimait le moins. Et il ne pouvait pas gonfler les notes, ce serait beaucoup trop risqué pour ces futures recrues du FBI !

Avec un soupir las, il actionna le sifflet, marquant la fin de la course. Les étudiants le rejoignirent à leur rythme, la plupart essoufflé et suant.

Il donna les temps de chacun, rappela ceux des évaluations et corrigea quelques-uns, avant de leur sourire et de leur souhaiter un bon week-end.

Quelques-uns restèrent afin de poser des questions – il eut même une déclaration très embarrassante – mais la promesse de temps libre resta plus forte qu'un esprit studieux.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul sur le terrain, il lâcha un soupir bruyant.

Enfin le week-end ! Lui aussi l'attendait avec impatience, fallait pas croire ! Au fond, les professeurs étaient toujours des étudiants.

Machinalement, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il avait encore le temps, si il se dépêchait un peu, pour ranger le matériel.

Et, à l'heure dire, pas une minute de retard ou d'avance, son mobile sonna, s'éclairant brièvement d'une photo représentant une femme aux traits semblables aux siens et d'une brève mention « Eurydice Karpusi » suivie d'une émoticône de chat.

Les détails sont importants.

Sans marquer la moindre hésitation, il décrocha et sourit aussitôt.

Discuter avec sa mère lui allégeait toujours le cœur. Elle avait un ton léger et une humeur contagieuse qui lui éclaircissait ses journées les plus sombres.

Et les dieux savent ô combien il avait pu en avoir besoin lors de nombreux questionnements que la vie avait soulevé tout au long de son parcours.

\- Ralentis maman, je comprends plus rien, rit-il de bon cœur.

Essoufflée, elle joignit son rire à celui de son fils. Elle avait tant de choses à raconter ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute si les mots étaient si longs, elle se devait de les raccourcir !

À pas peu pressés, il quitta à son tour le terrain, toujours au téléphone, sortant la clé de sa voiture afin de pouvoir rejoindre sa petite maison.

Située à l'extérieur de la ville, il la partageait encore récemment avec une vieille dame qui récupérait les animaux errants sans distinction, avant que la maladie et sa famille ne la fassent quitter cette vieille bicoque, l'y laissant seul avec une décoration dépassée et une collection de gamelles vides.

Il avait poursuivi la « tradition », ce qui avait paru satisfaire son ancienne propriétaire les quelques fois où il avait téléphoné pour prendre des nouvelles.

Et c'est donc entouré de son régiment de chats qu'il salua sa mère et raccrocha. Ce fut presque un signal pour eux et ils s'empressèrent de réclamer caresses et attention à grands cris plaintifs et frottements insistants.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez, aujourd'hui ? Vous êtes bien quémandeurs…

Évidemment, il n'obtint aucune réponse.

* * *

Un nouveau meurtre eut lieu. Une nouvelle mise en scène. Une autre peinture.

Et un peu plus d'admiration de la part du professeur de sport lorsqu'il fut sur la scène de crime, bousculé par les agents des différentes fonctions, occupés à relever les preuves et à photographier.

\- Professeur Karpusi, vous avez fait vite.

L'air renfrogné de l'agent Crawford s'était accentué à l'arrivée du jeune homme, à l'amusement discret de son équipe.

\- C'est pour éviter que vous me reprochiez le contraire, rétorqua-t-il sur un ton plat.

Malgré le tour de chauffe, les attaques cessèrent net et il énonça les quelques informations à leurs connaissances.

\- L'œuvre a déjà été reconnue ?

\- Non, on contactera un spécialiste au retour dans les bureaux.

Escorté de Beverly, Héraklès s'approcha de la scène macabre et ferma les yeux, s'imprégnant de l'atmosphère.

La magie allait opérer.

* * *

L'odeur chaude du café envahissait peu à peu la cuisine alors que l'eau traversait le filtre.

Les néons avaient été coupés au profit de la lumière naturelle, apaisant les sens exacerbés du jeune professeur qui se massait les temps avec peine.

Il s'était réveillé avec une migraine niveau stade de foot et elle ne s'était toujours pas apaisée. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas à tenir ses cours, aujourd'hui, ç'aurait été juste impossible de gérer les étudiants avec cette impression formidable d'avoir une fanfare dans le crâne…

Il n'avait rien fait de particulier la veille, n'avait pas bu comme un trou ou assisté aux vocalises de la voisine – elle avait une voix atroce. Non, il s'était contenté de nourrir le troupeau de chats puis avait filé se coucher, mettant son esprit en pause.

Mais il avait dû continuer de mouliner durant son sommeil, et voilà le résultat : une migraine. Et une bonne.

Et absolument rien pour l'apaiser, il avait fini ses réserves de plantes à la dernière crise. Espérons que le café sera utile.

D'un pas pesant, il s'installa à sa petite table de cuisine avec sa tasse à la main et le dossier du cas actuel dans l'autre.

Il y avait meilleure lecture au saut du lit mais il avait laissé son journal dans sa chambre et là, il ne se sentait pas d'y retourner, pour le moment.

Faute de grives, on mange des merles.

D'un air maussade, il scruta les photos de la mise en scène de la veille, dans l'espoir qu'elles prennent vie et lui racontent tout, des circonstances au meurtrier.

Mais non, elles restèrent muettes et figées. Des photos classiques, quoi…

Il se prit la tête en poussant un gémissement alors que sa migraine paraissait prendre de l'ampleur. Il repoussa alors les dossiers et vida la cafetière avec espoir.

Bon, c'était peine perdue…


End file.
